culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Hostel: Part III
| writer = Michael D. Weiss | based on = | starring = | music = Frederik Wiedmann | cinematography = Andrew Strahorn | editing = George Folsey, Jr. Brad Wilhite | production companies = | distributor = Sony Pictures Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 88 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $6 million }} Hostel: Part III is a 2011 American horror film directed by Scott Spiegel and the third and final installment of the Hostel trilogy. It was written by Michael D. Weiss, This is the first film in the series to be neither written nor directed by Eli Roth and the first not to have a theatrical release. Also, this movie redirects the base of the Elite Hunting Club from Slovakia to Las Vegas. The plot centers around four men attending a bachelor party in Las Vegas. While there, they are enticed by two prostitutes to join them at a private party way off the Strip. Once there, they are horrified to find themselves the subjects of a perverse game of torture, where members of the Elite Hunting Club are hosting the most sadistic show in town. It was released direct-to-DVD on December 27, 2011. Plot This film starts with a young man, named Travis, going into a hotel room where a Ukrainian couple, Victor and Anka, are currently staying. Anka and Victor fall unconscious after being drugged by the beer Travis gave them. It is then revealed that Travis is a member of the Elite Hunting Club. Victor later wakes up in a cell in an abandoned building, and watches as two guards drag Anka out of her cell. Scott leaves his fiancée Amy to go to Las Vegas with his friend Carter for Scott's bachelor party. There, they meet up with their other friends Mike and Justin. The four go to a nightclub, where they meet Kendra and Nikki, two escorts Carter secretly paid to have sex with Scott. Kendra and Nikki tell the four men about a "freaky" party they could go to, and the four men take a cab to an abandoned building. At the party, Kendra makes a move on Scott, but he declines and tells her about how he previously cheated on Amy and almost lost her, and doesn't want it to happen again. Scott wakes up the next morning in his hotel room with Carter and Justin. The three wonder where Mike is, as he isn't picking up his phone. Mike awakens in a cell and starts panicking. Two guards strap him to a chair in an empty room. One wall is made of glass, and Mike is on display to be gambled upon by wealthy clients. A doctor enters the room, and Mike pleads with him. When the doctor cuts Mike's face off, the audience gives a round of applause for the show. Worried about Mike, Scott, Carter, and Justin travel to Nikki's trailer but don't find her. Kendra arrives and reveals that Nikki is also missing. Meanwhile, Nikki wakes up gagged. She is brought into the same room as Mike and strapped to a table. A 'doctor' then releases a jar full of cockroaches onto Nikki, which crawl into her mouth and suffocate her. Scott, Carter, Justin, and Kendra get a text from Mike's phone, sent by Travis, to meet him and Nikki in a hotel room. When they get there, everyone is kidnapped by Travis and wake up in individual cells along with Victor. The two guards take Justin away, and Carter calls the guard, telling him that he is also a client. Justin gets strapped into a chair and Carter, Flemming and Travis watch as a woman shoots crossbow bolts into him. The main event starts and Scott is strapped in the killing chair. He asks Carter why he is doing this, and Carter reveals he wants Amy for himself, as they were in a relationship before she ended up with Scott. Carter says he was disappointed that Amy stayed with Scott after Carter told her about Scott's infidelity. He says that once Scott dies, he will comfort Amy and she will want to be with him. Flemming orders Scott to be let go from the chair. Scott and Carter fight, and Scott ends up stabbing Carter. Hidden by special effects smoke Scott then breaks out and flees. Victor kills one of the guards and frees himself but is killed by another guard. Scott calls the cops and frees Kendra, who is shot by Travis. Flemming orders all the prisoners to be killed. Scott and Travis fight, and Scott kills Travis. Flemming sets the building to explode and attempts to drive away, but Carter kills him and takes his car. Carter sees Scott and locks the front gate before Scott can get to him. He drives away while the building explodes with Scott still inside. Sometime later Carter is comforting Amy in her house and she invites him to stay the night. Amy tells Carter that Scott is still alive and pins Carter's hand to a table with a corkscrew. A burned Scott appears and the pair strap him to a chair in her garage and kill him with an electric tiller. Cast * Brian Hallisay as Scott * Kip Pardue as Carter * John Hensley as Justin * Sarah Habel as Kendra * Skyler Stone as Mike * Zulay Henao as Nikki * Thomas Kretschmann as Flemming * Chris Coy as Travis * Nickola Shreli as Victor * Evelina Oboza as Anka * Kelly Thiebaud as Amy * Derrick Carr as Mossberg * Frank Alvarez as Mesa * Tim Holmes as Beardo * Barry Livingston as Doctor *Alicia Vela-Bailey as Japanese Cyberpunk Woman Production In June 2008, it was announced that Scott Spiegel, one of the executive producers of Hostel and Hostel: Part II, was in talks to direct a third film in the series. In July 2009, Eli Roth confirmed that he would not be directing Hostel: Part III. Total Film later reported that Eli Roth would be involved, albeit as producer only, and that the film will abandon the European locations of the previous films in favor of an American setting. A trailer for the film was released in October 2011 confirming the film's Las Vegas setting. Internal casino shots were filmed at the Greektown Casino in Detroit, Michigan (as evident by the Greektown logo shown on the TV monitors during the casino sequences). The Detroit Greektown Casino is the only Native American owned and operated casino located in the heart of a large populated metropolis in North America.Hostel: Part III Trivia Release There were meant to be many viral marketing tools attached to the film including a collection of QR codes that would, if scanned, give exclusive content. One can be seen at 1:09:26 in the film. Due to the film's negative reception from test audiences however, the marketing campaign was dropped. Scanning the code now results in the phrase "top left 8." being displayed. Hostel: Part III was released on DVD and Video on demand on December 27, 2011 in the United States, and on January 18, 2012 in Europe. References External links * * Category:2011 films Category:American films Category:Splatter films Category:2011 horror films Category:American horror films Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in Michigan Category:Films shot in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Hungarian-language films Category:Direct-to-video horror films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Stage 6 Films films Category:Films directed by Scott Spiegel